La vie rêvée de Mickael Morgan
by Callipyge
Summary: Ils sont cinq, cinq adolescents aux commandes de redoutables machines de guerre et Mickael aimerait bien savoir pourquoi il rêve chaque soir être l'un d'entre eux.
1. Chapter 1

Genre : réalité alternative, angst. Fic en deux parties.

* * *

_La vie rêvée de Mickael Morgan_

Première partie

* * *

Mickael se réveille avec un goût de corps calcinés dans la bouche. Le souffle court, la gorge rauque de n'avoir pas crié et les cils collants à la peau, il reste un moment étendu dans son lit, doigts crispés sur ses draps froissés. Il ferme les yeux, veut chasser l'image de la femme morte dans ses bras, l'odeur de ses cheveux blonds qu'il n'avait jamais vus du temps de son vivant, inspire et expire comme le lui a appris le Dr Fergusson. Une fois son pouls revenu à la normale, l'adolescent sort de son lit. Il éteint son réveil, se demande pourquoi il se donne la peine de le programmer chaque soir quand il s'éveille toujours avant la sonnerie. Alors, comme chaque matin, il songe avec un sourire sans joie que le jour où il ne le programmera pas sera celui où ses cauchemars ne le tireront pas du sommeil à temps. Pourtant, si arriver en retard en cours est le prix à payer pour que cessent les rêves...

Ses vêtements préparés la veille pliés sur son bras, il se rend dans la salle de bain, libre à cette heure, et pénètre dans la cabine de douche. Il se frictionne les cheveux, les démêle à l'aide de ses doigts, s'attendant toujours à ce qu'ils soient plus longs qu'ils ne le sont en réalité. Cette sensation, bien qu'elle n'est pas lieu d'être, ne le lâche pas. Il est déstabilisant de s'attendre à trouver quelque chose au point de pouvoir presque le sentir malgré son absence, comme un membre fantôme ou une démangeaison. Il se rince, s'efforçant de ne plus y penser. Après s'être séché, il noue la serviette autour de sa taille et passe la main sur le miroir au-dessus du lavabo pour en chasser la buée. Son reflet lui apparaît, à peine déformé par l'humidité. Mickael se passe une main sur la mâchoire, observe avec attention son visage. À quinze ans, Will avait déjà eu un duvet sur la lèvre supérieure. Lui demeure désespérément imberbe. Il est également plus petit que son frère aîné l'avait été à son âge, n'atteignant qu'avec difficulté le mètre cinquante-six pour quarante-quatre kilos. Ses cheveux châtain foncé, coupés court sur sa nuque, tombent juste au-dessus de ses yeux bleu violacé. Agacé que sa frange ne lui permette pas de les cacher, il tire dessus, comme pour l'encourager à pousser plus vite. Leur couleur particulière attire les regards et Mickael n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention. Ses parents ont tous deux les yeux d'un réconfortant marron mais son grand-père paternel a, paraît-il, lui aussi les yeux bleus. Le gène a dû sauter une génération. Will n'en avait pas hérité. Le père de son père a toujours été un sujet tabou, même avant la naissance de Mickael, aussi ce dernier ne le connaît-il pas. L'adolescent en éprouve un pincement au cœur : en dehors de ses parents et de son frère, son grand-père est le dernier membre de sa famille encore vivant. Il trouve triste que cet homme inconnu se retrouve seul mais la rupture entre le père et le fils semble définitive, bien que Mickael ignore tout des raisons de leur dispute. Il soupçonne que le mariage avec sa mère est en cause mais, sachant la question aussi délicate que douloureuse, il n'a jamais demandé de détails, pas même à William.

Il rejoint ses parents dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner. Son père, Steven, est déjà attablé devant son café, le journal de la veille ouvert devant lui. Il lève les yeux sur son fils quand celui-ci pénètre dans la pièce et lui sourit. Mickael dépose un baiser sur la joue de sa mère, Rosemary, affairée devant sa poêle, avant d'aller embrasser son père. Comme ce dernier lui demande s'il a bien dormi, Mickael hausse les épaules. Incapable de mentir, il ne veut pas non plus les inquiéter plus que de raison. C'est pour eux qu'il a entrepris sa psychothérapie avec Elisabeth Fergusson, une amie de sa mère du temps du lycée. À présent, il continue aussi pour lui. Avant que son père ne puisse le questionner plus avant sur sa nuit, Mickael entreprend de lui parler de ses cours – un autre de leur sujet de prédilection. Mickael sait, intrinsèquement, qu'il devrait se sentir surveillé mais en vérité, il adore l'attention que lui portent ses parents. Nombre d'adolescents clament que leur famille les étouffe Mickael, lui, mesure la chance qu'il a d'avoir des parents qui se font du soucis pour lui ou qui, simplement, sont présents dans sa vie. Il a changé depuis son accident mais, suppose-t-il, échapper de peu à la mort a cet effet-là sur les gens. En un sens, il est heureux que l'accident lui ait ouvert les yeux à ce sujet. Il n'avait pas réalisé auparavant combien sa famille était ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux. Il regrette simplement les cauchemars qui ont débuté juste après. Pourtant, il lui semble aussi que ça a toujours été là, attendant une occasion pour sortir, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mickael ne voit pas bien en quoi manquer de mourir a été un déclencheur mais les faits sont là, et si les premiers temps il a eu du mal à le reconnaître, il doit bien admettre aujourd'hui avoir besoin d'aide pour démêler tout ça. Il a conscience que c'est un travail de longue haleine – il en a pour des années peut-être – mais ses rêves sont trop récurrents pour n'avoir aucune signification.

.

« J'ai encore rêvé de l'église », déclare Mickael après que le Dr Fergusson l'a invité à entamer la séance.

Comme à son habitude, la psychiatre va s'asseoir dans le fauteuil que Mickael a mentalement étiqueté comme « dissecteur de rêves ». Lors de la première séance où le Dr Fergusson l'avait fait parler de ses rêves, Mickael avait trouvé déroutant de tourner le dos à sa thérapeute mais, passé le premier quart d'heure, il avait dû reconnaître en son for intérieur qu'elle avait eu raison : c'était plus facile ainsi. N'avoir personne en face de soi, c'était n'avoir personne à affronter : il pouvait tout avouer sans crainte du regard d'autrui.

« Que se passait-il ?

— Comme d'habitude… répond Mickael avec un haussement d'épaules, un tic nerveux chez lui. C'est toujours comme un flash, je ne me souviens plus vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé avant, comme si l'image est si forte qu'elle efface les autres. L'église est entièrement détruite, elle est encore… fumante. Je sens l'odeur de brûlé et la chaleur, la poussière tout autour qui prend à la gorge. La nonne est dans mes bras, elle me sourit, elle a du mal à parler. Je sais que je devrais lui demander de se taire, que je devrais aller chercher de l'aide, je veux dire, moi je le sais mais dans le rêve je ne le fais jamais.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je sais pas… peut-être parce que je sais que c'est trop tard ? Parce que je ne veux pas la laisser mourir seule alors qu'elle me dit que je suis déjà arrivé trop tard pour le prêtre ?

— Vous êtes toujours Duo Maxwell ?

— Oui… oui, c'est moi mais c'est aussi Duo, enfin comme si j'étais Duo. C'est le Duo qui a six-huit ans, pas l'adolescent.

— Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez ? »

Mickael pince les lèvres. Pour cela aussi, il est heureux de tourner le dos à la psychiatre. Parfois, il trouve ses questions stupides mais après quelque séances il sait que leur formulation importe peu, il s'agit simplement de l'encourager à parler, à se confier. L'évidence, formulée à voix haute, permet d'autres admissions.

« Je suis triste. C'est… Vous comprenez, Duo est un orphelin et les quelques mois qu'il a passé à l'église, c'est ce qu'il a eu de plus proche d'une maison, d'une famille. La nonne, c'est un peu comme ma mère, alors… » Sa gorge se noue, comme toujours quand il évoque le souvenir d'Helen – mais ce n'est pas un souvenir, se reprend-il mentalement, pas un _vrai _souvenir de quelque chose de vécu, juste le souvenir d'un cauchemar.

« À quoi pensez-vous ?

— Je… À ma mère. La nonne ne lui ressemble pas, physiquement, mais… les sentiments sont les mêmes, vous savez ? Je… Dans le rêve, je _suis_ Duo et... » Il s'interrompt, souffle et reprend. « C'est drôle – enfin, drôle… – je veux dire, c'est un peu comme si la situation était inversée, vous voyez ? J'ai failli mourir dans un accident et dans mes rêves, c'est toujours moi le survivant.

— Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ça ?

— Je… je ne sais pas… Il y a comme… Enfin, c'est ridicule de se sentir coupable et je ne me sens certainement pas coupable d'avoir survécu mais pour Duo… Ça a quelque chose de… je sais pas comment dire. C'est comme s'il sait qu'il aurait pu, aurait dû mourir aussi mais il est toujours là et les autres, les personnes qu'il aime, non, et ça paraît tellement _injuste_ !

— Avez-vous le sentiment que vous auriez pu empêcher votre accident ? »

Mickael hésite. En toute honnêteté, ses souvenirs de ce jour-là sont plutôt flous, au contraire des rêves qui lui ont fait suite et qui sont, eux, d'une netteté terrifiante. Est-on censé se rappeler de ses rêves avec une telle précision ? Il n'a pas le souvenir que c'était le cas avant… mais là encore, ce n'est qu'une partie de ce qui les rend si troublants.

« Je ne sais pas, avoue-t-il, s'affaissant sur sa chaise. Il n'y a eu que des blessés, pas de morts, et c'est arrivé si vite…

— J'aimerais revenir au rêve dont nous avons parlé la dernière fois.

— Heu… ok. » Mickael fouille sa mémoire : des rêves, il en fait tellement que durant un instant il n'est plus sûr de savoir duquel il s'agit. « J'étais le Duo qui a environ mon âge, et on était en train de se battre.

— Toujours contre cette organisation du zodiaque ?

— Organisation Zodiacale, corrige machinalement Mickael. OZ. Oui. J'étais à bord de Deathscythe, l'armure mobile, vous savez ?

— Le Gundam, oui. »

Mickael acquiesce, même s'il n'est pas sûr qu'elle puisse le voir. Avec le nombre de patients qui consultent le Dr Fergusson, il ne sait pas toujours ce qu'elle retient de ce qu'il lui raconte, surtout au niveau des noms, des relations qu'il, enfin que Duo a avec les autres personnages de ses rêves. Il sait qu'elle prend des notes (du moins, elle va toujours s'installer avec un calepin sur les genoux) mais il doute qu'elle prenne vraiment le temps de se replonger devant avant chaque séance. Ce serait simplement impossible de le faire pour chaque patient. Du reste, sans doute ne note-t-elle pas ce qu'il lui raconte mais les conclusions qu'elle en tire, les pistes de réflexion qu'elle souhaite explorer avec lui. Naturellement, elle ne le lui dit pas de façon aussi claire, elle préfère l'aiguiller avec des questions. Parfois, elle écarte des éléments qui lui paraissent à lui être importants et s'attache à des détails qui l'étonne.

« Les autres pilotes étaient avec vous ?

— Oui, enfin non. » Il se redresse sur son siège. « Donc, en fait, j'étais avec le pilote n°1, celui qui dirige le Gundam qui se transforme en oiseau », resitue-t-il. La dernière fois, ils ont longuement discuté de cette caractéristique : comme n'importe quelle armure mobile, les Gundams peuvent se mouvoir dans les airs et se déplacer sur d'importantes distances à grande vitesse (même si cela consomme beaucoup d'énergie) mais « Wing » est le seul à se transformer de la sorte. Elisabeth Fergusson l'avait littéralement cuisiné à ce sujet, de ce que ça lui évoquait à comment il pensait que cela fonctionnait. « On s'était planqué dans une école de la région mais pas… ensemble. Vous voyez, les pilotes reçoivent chacun leurs propres directives, ils sont des agents indépendants les uns des autres, mais parfois ils se retrouvent avec la même "mission", mime-t-il avec les doigts.

— Ces ordres proviennent toujours de la même personne ? »

Mickael fronce les sourcils. Il lui semblait qu'ils avaient aussi déjà longuement parlé de ça.

« Ceux que reçoit Duo ? Oui.

— Et les autres pilotes ?

— Je ne sais pas, je crois… enfin… non, je n'en sais rien. Je vis toujours l'action par le biais de Duo alors ce qui se passe du côté des autres pilotes…

— Duo reçoit ses missions du constructeur de son Gundam, vous diriez que c'est aussi le cas pour les autres ?

— Je… ce n'est jamais quelque chose qui me soit venu dans un rêve mais… oui, c'est le sentiment que j'ai.

— En fin de compte, les cinq pilotes ont des façons de procéder assez similaires…

— Si on veut », acquiesce Mickael du bout des lèvres. Lui trouve qu'ils ont tous une personnalité et un style qui leur sont propres mais il ne peut pour autant nier les ressemblances.

« Pourquoi cinq ? Pourquoi être le pilote n°2 plutôt qu'un autre ? Le chiffre 2 a une signification particulière pour vous ?

— Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est… enfin, je ne choisis pas mes rêves, c'est comme ça, c'est tout.

— Si vous deviez penser à une explication, qu'en diriez-vous ?

— Heu… parce que tous les pilotes viennent des Colonies, un pilote par cluster et que Duo vient de L2 ? Finalement, ça paraît logique, c'est aussi là que j'ai toujours vécu, moi.

— Chaque pilote viendrait d'un point Lagrange différent ?

— Oui.

— Reparlez-moi du rêve, qu'est-ce qui s'y passait ?

— Ah, oui, alors donc, le pilote n°1 et moi on s'est donc retrouvé dans le même collège et ensuite, sur la même mission. Là, on a retrouvé les pilotes n°3 et 4 puis le cinquième.

— C'est souvent le cas, de fonctionner avec deux paires avec un solitaire ?

— Heu… je… sais pas trop… Comme je vous disais, c'est en fonction des missions, je ne crois pas qu'il y a de… logique derrière tout ça.

— Avez-vous une préférence ?

— Pardon ?

— Au niveau des pilotes ? »

Mickael se mâchonne la lèvre.

« Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment parler de préférence, je rêve plus souvent des pilotes un et quatre. Dans le rêve où le pilote n°1 meurt et où je m'enfuis dans le désert avec le quatrième, à un moment, on parle un peu du pilote n°3 mais je ne me souviens pas d'avoir déjà rêvé que Duo et lui se trouvaient physiquement dans une même pièce. C'est comme pour le pilote n°5, ils restent des images derrière un écran de communication.

— Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Pourquoi cette distance avec ces deux pilotes précis ?

— J'en sais rien. »

Un court silence s'installe durant lequel Mickael imagine la psychiatre griffonner sur son carnet de notes.

« Dans ce rêve-ci, vous vous trouvez chacun dans vos Gundams. Chaque pilote a toujours le même ?

— Oui. Heero pilote Wing, Duo, Deathscythe, énumère-t-il sur ses doigts, Trowa a HeavyArms et Quatre, Sandrock.

— Et le dernier ?

— Le dernier est toujours « Zéro Cinq » dans mes rêves, ni lui ni son Gundam n'a de nom.

— Pourquoi, selon vous ? »

Un instant, Mickael a envie de lui répondre : « Parce que Duo n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de faire sa connaissance ? » mais il se sent parfois mal à l'aise de parler de Duo – et des autres – comme de vraies personnes aussi se contente-t-il de répondre qu'il ne sait pas.

« Aimeriez-vous savoir ? Cela vous gène-t-il d'en savoir si peu sur l'un des cinq pilotes, vos compagnons d'armes ? »

Là encore, Mickael hésite. Objectivement, ça ne devrait pas le déranger mais… en y réfléchissant, il a le sentiment que Duo, tel qu'il le connaît – ou le construit – actuellement, aimerait en savoir plus et… ce que ressent Duo, Mickael le ressent lui aussi.

« Oui.

— Vous arrive-t-il d'imaginer des aventures avec les pilotes ?

— La journée vous voulez dire ? » Il baisse les yeux, réticent de faire cet aveu-là. « Parfois… mais le plus souvent, j'essaie de ne pas trop y penser. Je veux dire, entre les rêves et nos séances, j'aurais l'impression d'y penser vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et… je voudrais que ça s'arrête, je ne veux pas les laisser me bouffer la vie.

— Vous voudriez que ça s'arrête ou vous voudriez comprendre pourquoi vous faites ces rêves ?

— Ben… les deux. Si ça devait s'arrêter du jour au lendemain, je m'en porterais pas plus mal, c'est clair mais ce serait frustrant aussi, quelque part. En même temps, je me dis que j'ai déjà tellement rêvé d'eux qu'on a de quoi en parler pendant un moment alors même si ça s'arrêtait, ça ne voudrait pas dire qu'on ne pourrait pas les expliquer _a posteriori_.

— Vous rêvez d'eux toutes les nuits, parfois les même rêves, parfois des nouveaux…

— Non. C'est très souvent mais ce n'est pas toutes les nuits non plus, y'a des matins où je ne me souviens pas d'avoir rêvé, et les autres pilotes ne sont pas toujours là, c'est juste Duo. C'est de Duo dont je rêve, à différents âges et moments de… heu, de sa vie, grimace-t-il, mais ce n'est pas toujours en rapport avec la guerre.

— Vous rêvez de moments heureux ?

— Oui.

— Aimeriez-vous être Duo ? »

L'hésitation de Mickael n'est que de courte durée.

« Non. »

.

« Alors, Mickael, qu'est-ce que vous me racontez aujourd'hui ?

— Ça va plutôt bien. J'ai eu un A à mon dernier contrôle de math.

— Vous aimez les mathématiques ?

— Ouais… enfin c'est surtout que je trouve ça facile. J'ai pas de problème avec tout ce qui est science, la littérature par contre, c'est moins ça. En langues, ça va à peu près, à l'écrit en tout cas, j'ai du mal avec l'oral.

— Pourquoi ça ?

— Je comprends bien ce qu'on me dit mais je n'aime pas trop parler en public.

— Vous avez rêvé ces derniers temps ?

— Oui… »

Elisabeth Fergusson va s'installer dans son dos. Ancré dans la routine, Mickael commence à parler avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'asseoir.

« Rien de très intéressant, c'était encore une mission. Cette fois je, enfin Duo est seul. Il devait détruire une base d'OZ, il ne se passe rien de particulier.

— Vous voyez toujours l'action par ses yeux.

— Oui, majoritairement. Parfois je suis à la fois à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, je le vois, c'est mon corps, c'est moi et en même temps c'est comme si je regardais l'action, comme dans un film.

— Vous vous sentez détaché de ce qui se passe dans vos rêves ?

— Non, parce que je le vis aussi comme si c'était moi, c'est juste comme si l'angle de vue changeait.

— Vous êtes à nouveau dans le Gundam ou vous pénétrez dans la base par un autre moyen ?

— Dans Deathscythe.

— Vous arrive-t-il de rêver être le Gundam ?

— Oh ! Heu… non, tiens, mais ce serait intéressant ! C'est marrant parce que Duo lui parle parfois comme s'il avait aussi une conscience propre.

— Le Gundam répond ?

— Non, ne peut s'empêcher de rire Mickael, mais ce serait assez cool s'il le faisait.

— Parlez-moi de la mission. »

Alors que Mickael lui en décrit les détails, il a le sentiment troublant d'être en débriefing, quelque chose qu'il attribue davantage au pilote n°1. Duo Maxwell n'est pas du genre à faire de rapports ni le Dr G à lui en demander : tous deux pragmatiques, les résultats comptent plus que les moyens mis en œuvre pour y parvenir. Arrivé à la phase d'approche proprement dite et à l'attaque surprise, facilitée par le système d'Hyper Jammer installé sur Deathscythe, la psychiatre l'interrompt.

« Le Gundam de Duo est le seul à posséder ce système ?

— Oui, c'est l'une de ses spécificités.

— Pourquoi ne pas le donner aux autres ?

— C'est pas moi qui choisis ! plaisante Mickael. Je crois que chacun des scientifiques a construit son Gundam dans son coin, sans se concerter, donc…

— Pourtant, vous me disiez que les cinq Gundams ont été envoyés sur Terre le même jour et que les pilotes ont parfois les mêmes missions.

— C'est vrai… mais aussi, en fin de compte, il y a une sorte de… symbiose entre les pilotes et leur Gundams, ils n'ont pas été choisis par hasard, c'était presque leur destinée, il n'y a pas de meilleur pilote pour Deathscythe que Duo Maxwell. » Mickael marque une pause, incertain. « Bon sang, ça fait bizarre de dire ça parce que quand on y pense, forcément qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, ce sont des personnages alors faut que ça colle. C'est juste que ça m'a rappelé la dernière fois, quand vous me demandiez s'il arrivait que les pilotes soient aux commandes des Gundams des autres. Ils pourraient, techniquement ils pourraient piloter n'importe quoi, mais… ce ne serait pas… comment dire… naturel ? Vous parliez de paires mais la vraie paire, c'est le Gundam et son pilote. Les pilotes entre eux, ce sont plus des… partenaires de circonstances.

— Ils ne sont pas amis ? »

Mickael retrousse la lèvre.

« Je dirais qu'ils ne sont pas là pour ça, ou qu'ils ne s'autorisent pas à y penser. Ils en auraient le potentiel mais… ou peut-être que si, qu'ils le sont mais ça ne change rien. Je veux dire… ce n'est pas ce qui prime.

— La mission.

— Oui », approuve Mickael, le regard dans le vague. Brusquement, il frissonne. Il se trouve sur un terrain glissant qu'il n'aime pas aborder, même dans la confidentialité de leurs séances. Certaines de ses pensées ne sont pas encore avouables. Reconnaître que Duo et les autres, que les rêves sont si réels pour lui que s'il n'y prend pas garde, il sympathise avec les sentiments et motivations de Duo Maxwell… lui fait honte. « Ce sont des terroristes avant tout. » Des meurtriers. Ce ne devrait pas être aussi facile de l'oublier.

« Donc, dans ce rêve, vous étiez seul. Où étaient les autres ?

— Je ne sais pas, ils n'étaient pas dans le rêve.

— Vous vous sentez invisible ?

— Pardon ? sursaute Mickael.

— Dans vos rêves, vous êtes Duo Maxwell, aux commandes d'une machine qui, parmi les cinq, est la seule à devenir invisible, explicite la psychiatre.

— Indétectable, corrige-t-il.

— C'est ce que vous ressentez ?

— Je… ne comprends pas bien ce que vous voulez dire ?

— Vous faites souvent des parallèles entre votre famille et celle que Duo s'était constituée sur L2. Il les perd par étape. D'abord un frère, une sorte de naissance puisque c'est de sa mort qu'il tire son nom, son identité première. Ensuite, il perd des parents mais gagne un nom de famille, devenant une personne un peu plus complète, avant d'entrer physiquement dans l'adolescence tout en étant mentalement proche de l'âge adulte, du fait de ses actions et responsabilités.

— Oh… » Présenté ainsi, la symbolique semble si claire… mais que doit-il en déduire exactement ?

« Vous me dites ensuite que les pilotes ne sont pas vraiment amis, poursuit-elle, malgré leurs objectifs et points communs. Vous-même, quand vous parlez d'eux, utilisez plus souvent leur numéro que leur patronyme. L'un d'entre eux, d'ailleurs, n'est réduit qu'à un numéro comme si vous lui niiez une existence propre. Duo, que vous incarnez toujours dans vos rêves, est le seul avec lequel vous entretenez une véritable relation, vous parlez de lui en disant "je" et l'appelez par son prénom. Vous vous entendez bien avec vos camarades de classe ?

— Je… oui et non.

— Avez-vous beaucoup d'amis ?

— Beaucoup, ben… non. Je… n'ai pas vraiment d'amis en fait, je suis… timide et pas très à l'aise avec les gens.

— Vous n'aimez pas prendre la parole en public, me disiez-vous. Avez-vous l'impression d'avoir un Hyper Jammer sur vous ?

— Je… je ne sais pas », hoquette Mickael, la poitrine comprimée et la gorge douloureuse. Est-ce une partie de ce que son inconscient essaie de lui dire par le biais de ses rêves ? Qu'est-ce que son esprit attend de lui exactement ?

« Parlez-moi de ce système de camouflage. Comment fonctionne-t-il ? »

Quand quelques séances auparavant, ils avaient parlé des ailes de Wing, Mickael n'avait pas vu le rapport entre des circuits et lui mais à présent, il n'est plus sûr du chemin détourné que son inconscient (ou subconscient) peut prendre pour lui délivrer des messages. Et comprendre ces messages est la raison même pour laquelle il a recourt à l'aide du Dr Fergusson aussi fait-il de son mieux pour lui en expliquer les détails techniques. Ce n'est pas facile car la chose est abstraite mais ses mains s'animent d'elles-mêmes quand il en parle. C'est étrange car ce n'est pas un élément qui apparaît en tant que tel dans ses rêves mais c'est un savoir qu'il se découvre malgré tout, un élément du décor dont il n'avait pas conscience mais qu'il maîtrise néanmoins à la perfection. Il croit mieux comprendre à présent pourquoi le Dr Fergusson insiste parfois sur certains détails. Une telle précision cache nécessairement quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de tout ça ? lui demande-t-elle quand il a fini.

— Je ne sais pas trop, hésite-t-il.

— Dites-moi ce qui vous passe par la tête.

— J'ai l'impression… qu'en fait, je suis plus proche du Gundam que du pilote. Je suis l'opposé de Duo, en fin de compte, mais… Je ne dis pas que je voudrais lui ressembler, c'est un terroriste après tout, mais il a une force en lui et… je crois que c'est quelque chose que je lui envie. En ce sens-là… peut-être que je devrais prendre exemple ?

— On va devoir s'arrêter là, Mickael, mais tout ça est très intéressant, je voudrais que nous y revenions la prochaine fois. J'aimerais aussi vous voir plus souvent. Je vous propose les lundis, mercredi et vendredis, après vos cours.

— Heu… d'accord. »

La psychiatre repasse à son bureau et lui remplit la feuille qu'il devra remettre à ses parents pour le paiement.

« Où en êtes-vous avec vos calmants, vous faut-il une nouvelle ordonnance ?

— Il m'en reste, je crois. »

Le Dr Fergusson lève les yeux sur lui, elle l'observe par-dessus les fines lunettes posées sur son nez.

« Vous les prenez régulièrement ?

— J'ai oublié de les prendre il y a deux jours, avoue-t-il, mais j'ai quand même réussi à m'endormir facilement, je pense que je pourrais m'en passer.

— Je vous trouve une petite mine, déclare-t-elle, une moue de réprobation aux lèvres. Mickael, ces comprimés ne sont efficaces que s'ils sont pris avec régularité. Si vous sautez des doses, ils ne peuvent faire pleinement effet.

— Désolé. Je ferai plus attention.

— Je vous refais une ordonnance, au cas où.

— D'accord, merci. »

La psychiatre lui remet ses papiers puis se lève. Ils se serrent la main.

« Je vous revoie après-demain, alors.

— À après-demain. »

Elle le reconduit jusqu'à la porte, Mickael ne s'autorise un soupir qu'une fois seul. Sa mère l'attend dans le hall d'entrée, comme toujours. C'est elle qui le conduit au collège le matin et à ses rendez-vous avec le Dr Fergusson, qui vient le chercher pour le ramener à la maison. Ça n'a pas toujours été ainsi mais l'accident a changé beaucoup de choses. Mickael trouve cela un peu excessif, il pourrait très bien utiliser les transports publics, mais il sait aussi combien sa mère a eu peur de le prendre et si cela peut la rassurer… Le retour à leur domicile est silencieux, Mickael attend l'heure du repas pour parler, lorsque son père lui demande comment s'est passée sa séance. C'est plus facile avec son père. S'il s'inquiète pour lui autant que sa mère, au moins contrôle-t-il mieux ses émotions.

« Bien… mais le Dr Fergusson veut augmenter nos séances à trois fois par semaine. »

Il voit sa mère hocher la tête.

« Pas de problème, dis-moi juste quels jours je devrais te déposer.

— Maman…

— Mon chéri, tu sais que ce n'est pas un problème.

— Mais trois fois par semaine ? C'est… un peu beaucoup, non ? Je veux dire, je trouvais déjà que j'y allais souvent mais là… je vais arriver à court de choses à lui dire !

— Vraiment ? »

Ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait vrai, le Dr Fergusson est toujours celle qui l'arrête, au bout d'une heure généralement ou quand elle sent qu'il fatigue, mais elle semble avoir une liste inépuisable de questions à lui poser.

« Si Elisabeth estime qu'il faut que tu la vois trois fois par semaine… »

Mickael tente de plaider sa cause mais au final, c'est lui qui capitule le premier. Plus tard, sa mère vient le trouver dans sa chambre, étendu sur son lit, les mains croisées derrière la tête en guise d'oreiller. Elle lui tend le téléphone avec un sourire.

« C'est Will. »

Le cœur de Mickael fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Il adore véritablement son frère aîné. William est son meilleur ami, son confident et la personne qu'il aspire à être plus tard. Plus que son père, William est son héros et il lui voue une vénération sans borne. Il n'a pas _besoin_ d'autres amis que sa famille, c'est ça qu'il aurait dû dire au Dr Fergusson, il a tout ce qu'il lui faut dans le cocon rassurant de sa sphère familiale. C'est avec une impatience mal dissimulée qu'il prend le combiné des mains de sa mère. Elle secoue la tête avec amusement mais laisse à ses deux fils leur intimité.

« Allô ?

— Salut Micky ! Alors, comment ça va petit frère ? »

Un sourire vient naturellement étirer les lèvres de Mickael au son de la voix aimée. William lui manque énormément. Ils ont beau se voir régulièrement, surtout depuis l'accident, ce n'est plus la même chose et l'époque où ils partageaient leur chambre le laisse profondément nostalgique. De quatre ans son aîné, William a quitté le toit familial un an auparavant pour s'installer sur le campus de son université où il suit des cours d'architecture. Mickael est fier de son frère et lui souhaite toute la réussite possible. Simplement, il aurait aimé que cela n'implique pas leur séparation.

« Ça va bien, et toi ? »

William lui parle de sa vie, ses prof et ses cours avec un tel enthousiasme et humour que Mickael oublie rapidement tous ses soucis. Il regrette que Will soit dans une résidence étudiante. S'il avait eu son propre appartement, Mickael aurait peut-être réussi à convaincre leurs parents de le laisser le rejoindre, à défaut d'autre chose. Les histoires de Will font rêver Mickael, d'une façon bien plus agréable que ceux qu'il fait seul dans son lit. À l'entendre, interagir avec les autres semble toujours facile, au point que Mickael n'a pas de mal à s'imaginer vivre la même chose quand il en aura fini avec le lycée. La vie universitaire sera différente, c'est sûr, il a du mal à croire qu'il lui faut encore attendre trois ans pour ça.

« Et toi, quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ? finit par lui demander Will.

— Bah, comme d'habitude. Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ma vie, tu sais ?

— Vu ce qui arrive quand il se passe quelque chose, c'est une bonne chose je dirais ! »

Le ton est moqueur mais Mickael sait que la peur est toujours là. Un instant, Mickael s'interroge sur l'étrangeté de la situation. Comment, dans ses rêves, peut-il se retrouver sûr de lui aux commandes d'une armure mobile quand c'est précisément ce genre de machine (pas pour le même usage, certes, mais tout de même) qui a manqué de peu lui coûter la vie ?

« Maman m'a dit que tu ne voulais plus aller voir le Dr Fergusson ? »

Mickael ne s'étonne même pas que les nouvelles aient voyagé si vite. Mais il sait qu'à Will, au moins, il peut parler sans crainte. Son frère cherche toujours à se mettre à sa place, comprendre son point de vue.

« J'ai pas dit ça, juste que je trouve qu'y aller tous les deux jours, c'était peut-être un peu exagéré.

— Hum… Tu l'as dit à ta psy ?

— Non… reconnaît Mickael d'un ton piteux. Mais enfin, sérieusement, trois fois par semaine ? »

William rit à l'autre bout du fil.

« Je suis sûr que c'est temporaire seulement, elle a dû tomber sur une pépite qu'elle souhaite tamiser avec toi, ce ne sera que l'affaire de quelques semaines, vous reprendrez sûrement un rythme plus normal après. Tu sais, je crois qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Je veux dire, je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée mais vu la façon dont tu en parles… j'ai l'impression qu'elle parvient à t'aider.

— J'en sais rien à vrai dire, confie Mickael. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait beaucoup de progrès pour l'instant.

— Micky… ça prend du temps ces choses-là.

— Je sais, je sais…

— Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

— Un peu désemparé ? Je sais pas trop à vrai dire, ça… remue des choses, tu sais ? Des trucs auxquels je n'ai pas envie de penser.

— Je dirais que c'est très exactement pour ça qu'elle veut te voir, petit frère. Je peux concevoir que ce ne soit pas toujours très agréable de se livrer comme ça mais… tu sais, je t'admire pour ce que tu fais.

— Sérieux ? »

Une boule d'émotion gonfle sa poitrine. William rit encore.

« Sérieux. Tout le monde n'est pas capable de faire ça, je ne sais pas si moi, je pourrais. Entreprendre un tel travail sur soi-même… ça demande un sacré courage et une vraie force de caractère. Je suis très fier de toi. »

Mickael a du mal à contenir l'émotion qui le saisit.

« C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond. On ressasse toujours les mêmes trucs, j'ai l'impression de ne pas lui dire ce qu'elle a envie d'entendre mais je ne vois pas quoi lui dire d'autre !

— Le but n'est pas de lui faire plaisir, tu sais ?

— Bien sûr mais… c'est comme si elle attendait quelque chose de moi, je le sens mais… j'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Parfois, elle me balance des questions et je ne vois pas bien où elle veut en venir, je _sens_ qu'il y a quelque chose mais c'est comme si je n'arrivais pas à tenir le bon raisonnement ou parvenir à la bonne conclusion. J'ai envie de lui dire de directement me donner la bonne réponse mais…

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit comme ça que ça marche.

— Je sais. Me le dire ne servirait à rien, il faut que je réalise les choses… c'est juste que je n'y arrive pas et j'ai l'impression que ça la frustre et ça me frustre aussi.

— Tu y arriveras. Les Colonies n'ont pas été construites en un jour !

— J'espère que ça ne me prendra pas aussi longtemps, je vais ruiner les parents !

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu sais que ton bien-être importe plus que l'argent.

— Oui, mais quand même… et puis, aussi, je me demande comment elle fait pour me caser comme ça aussi facilement dans son emploi du temps. C'est vrai, elle a toujours un créneau de libre pour moi, juste aux heures où je termine mes cours !

— Là, je dirais que c'est un service qu'elle rend à maman.

— Je me sens mal de causer des problèmes à tout le monde comme ça.

— Mickael. » Lorsque Will employait son nom en entier, c'était que l'heure n'était plus aux plaisanteries. « Tu ne causes de problèmes à personne. On t'aime tous très fort et on ne souhaite que ton bonheur. »

Mickael ferme les yeux. « Je sais…

— Écoute, je vais essayer de passer dîner un soir, d'accord ?

— C'est vrai ? Quand ?

— Peut-être demain, sinon après-demain.

— Génial !

— Dis à maman que j'aimerais bien un gâteau au chocolat pour le dessert.

— D'accord, rigole Mickael, le cœur soudain plus léger.

— Et puis on pourra discuter un peu après, ok ? Ce sera mieux qu'au téléphone, d'accord ?

— Ça marche !

— Va falloir que je te laisse. Très sûrement à demain.

— Oui ! Bonne nuit, Will.

— Merci. Toi aussi petit frère. Essaie de faire de beaux rêves, d'accord ?

— Promis, je vais essayer… »

.

Mickael se réveille en pleine nuit, le cœur battant, le visage brouillé de larmes. Il se recroqueville dans son lit, étouffe un gémissement plaintif dans son oreiller, terrifié à l'idée d'être entendu. La crise ne passe pas, le rêve était trop réel, plus encore que d'habitude, cette fois il a véritablement _tout_ ressenti, de la première goutte de terreur à la dernière lame de chagrin. À tâtons, il cherche son téléphone portable, trouve dans la mémoire de l'appareil le numéro de son frère, il a _besoin_ d'entendre sa voix, de s'assurer qu'il va bien, qu'il n'est pas mort de la Peste dans ses bras. Les sonneries s'égrènent à une lenteur insupportable, pourquoi ne décroche-t-il pas, qu'est-ce qu'il l'en empêche, est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Et puis la voix endormie de William se fait entendre, Mickael a peine à croire la vague de soulagement qui le soulève. Will va bien, Will est en vie, Will ne va pas mourir comme les autres.

« Désolé de te réveiller…

— Qui est à l'appareil ?

— C'est moi… »

Une pause, un bruit de vide comme quand on éloigne le combiné de son oreille puis à nouveau la voix, un peu plus alerte.

« Micky ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Rien… rien, j'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve. »

Au son de draps froissés, il imagine son frère s'asseoir dans son lit.

« Raconte-moi. »

.

Le lendemain, c'est son frère et non leur mère qui l'attend à la sortie du lycée. Bien qu'ayant passé une partie de la nuit au téléphone, Mickael éprouve un soulagement sans borne à constater de ses propres yeux que William va bien. Une partie de lui sait qu'il se montre ridicule. D'ailleurs, à la lumière du jour, il s'est senti beaucoup plus calme, séparant mieux le cauchemar de la réalité, mais il se souvient aussi de l'intensité de la douleur ressentie la veille, le déchirement éprouvé par Duo. Mickael ne sait pas s'il aurait pu y survivre à sa place. Puis, il se fustige mentalement. Il recommence. Duo Maxwell n'existe pas, il ne survit à rien et Mickael ne pourra, ne sera jamais à sa place. Mais quand William le prend dans ses bras, Mickael rend l'étreinte de toutes ses forces.

« Hé… J'ai pensé que t'aurais peut-être envie d'une glace avant de rentrer. J'ai appelé maman pour lui dire que je passerai te prendre aujourd'hui.

— Et tes cours ?

— Bah ! Ça se rattrape, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Comment est-ce que tu vas ?

— Mieux. Ça va mieux. »

William lui serre l'épaule et lui sourit. Ensemble, ils vont au glacier à proximité du lycée. Après avoir récupéré leur commande au comptoir, ils s'installent dans un coin à l'écart où ils savent qu'ils seront tranquilles.

« Alors, tu as réussi à te rendormir hier ?

— Oui, sans problème. Et toi ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir tenu éveillé… et de t'avoir réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit.

— Micky, tu sais que tu peux me téléphoner à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, je serai toujours là pour toi. Et si jamais je rate ton appel, je te rappellerai toujours dès que je l'aurai, d'accord ? Tu es ce qu'il y a de plus important, fourre-toi ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute, tu veux ? »

Mickael baisse les yeux. Il ne devrait pas se sentir aussi heureux d'entendre ces mots mais ne peut empêcher le bonheur de lui monter aux joues.

« Tu n'as pas fait d'autres rêves après ?

— Non, ça a été.

— Tu m'as fait peur, hier, tu sais ? C'est la première fois que je t'entends si… secoué. Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était à ce point.

— C'est pas toujours comme ça, hier, c'était vraiment particulier.

— Comment ça se fait ?

— Aucune idée. C'était pas la première fois que je faisais ce rêve mais hier… il fallait vraiment que j'entende ta voix, que je sois _sûr_… Je sais que ça peut paraître stupide mais les rêves sont si réels, Will ! Parfois, quand je me retrouve brutalement dans mon lit, je ne suis plus sûr de savoir ce qui est le rêve et ce qui est la réalité.

— Oh, Micky… souffle William, la main sur celle de son frère cadet.

— Ça dure pas longtemps, hein, quelques secondes à peine, le temps de me réorienter ! s'empresse-t-il de le rassurer.

— Je suis désolé que tu vives tout ça, si je pouvais… »

Mickael lui adresse un sourire empreint de tristesse et de reconnaissance.

« Je sais. Je te remercie. » Il prit une bouchée de glace. « Et sinon, heu, sur un tout autre sujet, je me demandais si tu étais libre ce week-end ? »

William hausse un sourcil.

« J'aurais bien aimé aller dans une salle d'arcade et je me disais que si tu étais avec moi, les parents seraient plus rassurés… Tu sais comment ils sont depuis… surtout maman.

— Un peu couvant, hein ? rigole l'aîné des deux garçons.

— Ça ne me dérange pas tellement, mais bon…

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux aller faire là-bas ? »

Mickael baisse les yeux.

« C'est débile… marmonne-t-il. Et je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes, ok ? Ce serait juste pour… tenter une expérience, rien d'autre.

— Explique ?

— Voilà… c'est… en fait, c'est pas totalement un tout autre sujet, c'est à cause des rêves… Tu vois, ils font tellement vrais, je… Au lycée, j'ai entendu des gars parler d'un jeu de simulation, il paraît que c'est une réplique de ce qui est utilisé par l'armée pour former leurs pilotes et…

— Ne me dis pas que tu as envie d'essayer ! Mickael !

— Ça m'obsède, Will ! Essaie de comprendre ! Et le fait d'en parler tout le temps avec le Dr Fergusson, c'est encore pire ! Je te jure, j'ai la sensation que si tu me mettais un panneau de commande sous les mains, je pourrais… »

William se met à rire.

« Micky, il m'est arrivé de rêver être chirurgien, c'est pas ce qui me rend capable d'opérer des gens ! Même si dans mon rêve j'étais un putain de bon chirurgien ! »

Mickael se mord la lèvre.

« Hey… écoute, je suis désolé, lui dit William. Tu m'as surpris, ok ? Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, tu devrais peut-être en parler à ta psy demain, tu ne crois pas ?

— Pourquoi faire ? Ce n'est qu'un jeu vidéo, Will.

— Si ce n'était qu'un jeu vidéo, tu ne te mettrais pas dans des états pareils. En plus, je croyais que tu détestais ce genre de trucs ?

— Quand est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? s'étonne Mickael. On n'a pas de console à la maison mais je n'ai rien contre les jeux vidéos. Contrairement à ce que dit papa, ils ne sont pas tous violents !

— Oui enfin là, tu as quand même envie de piloter une machine de guerre !

— Mais ce n'est pas une vraie ! C'est juste pour savoir. Je _sais_ que c'est débile, je ne m'attends pas à exploser le record, en fait… j'espère que je vais me vautrer en beauté parce que j'ai conscience que je ne devrais pas savoir piloter une armure mobile mais… dans les rêves… et la façon dont je suis capable d'en parler avec le Dr Fergusson, je te jure… Mets-moi dans un cockpit, là, maintenant, et il y a une part de moi qui est persuadée que je pourrais…

— Faire un massacre ? »

Mickael se recroqueville sur sa chaise.

« Je... n'oublie pas ce qu'est Duo... c'est juste que... »

Il exprime sa confusion d'un geste de la main.

« Tu crois que dans sa situation, tu serais capable de faire ce qu'il fait dans tes rêves ?

— Si toi et les parents mourraient comme ça ? Oui, je crois que je chercherais à vous venger. » Mickael pince les lèvres. Cette violence en lui le surprend. « Je ne sais pas vraiment _comment_, ajoute-t-il pour atténuer sa véhémence, mais si je vous perdais...

— C'est de ça qu'il s'agit, alors ? Des attentats par vengeance ?

— C'est plus compliqué que ça, un mélange de tout un tas de raisons et de circonstances... C'est paradoxal aussi parce que d'une certaine façon, Duo se considère comme responsable, mais il y a aussi l'oppression des Co...

— Peu importe, coupe brutalement William, tu sais bien qu'on ne vit pas dans ce monde de conflits dont tu rêves. Et tu n'as rien à voir avec ce gars, tu te tues pas des gens à bord d'une machine de guerre ! Ce Duo n'existe pas, Mickael, je ne le voudrais pas pour frère ! » Devant la mine déconfite de son cadet, William ajoute : « Mais on fera ce que tu voudras. Si tu veux aller en salle d'arcade, j'irai avec toi.

— C'est vrai ? »

William sourit.

« Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me demander. »

.

Une douleur vrillant son cerveau réveille Mickael aussi brusquement que le pire de ses cauchemars. Un gémissement s'échappe de ses dents serrées mais l'adolescent reste parfaitement immobile dans son lit. Le moindre mouvement, le fait même de respirer déclenche une souffrance qui le met au supplice. Plusieurs heures passent avant que sa mère ne vienne le trouver, inquiète de ne pas l'avoir vu se lever. Il l'avertit d'une lamentation de ne pas allumer la lumière, celle filtrant depuis le couloir étant déjà à la limite du tolérable. Sans un mot, Rosemary va lui chercher des comprimés qu'il avale à l'aide d'un verre d'eau. Elle reste un moment à son chevet, guettant une plainte, attendant que la migraine de son fils passe. Il ne va pas en cours de la journée, ne quitte pas son lit et l'obscurité apaisante de sa chambre avant le début d'après-midi. Faible et nauséeux, il parvient à convaincre sa mère d'appeler le Dr Fergusson pour annuler leur rendez-vous. La seule pensée de monter dans une voiture lui retourne l'estomac.

Le lendemain, il est à nouveau en forme quand William arrive en fin de matinée. Ravi mais surpris, Mickael l'embrasse pour l'accueillir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Comment, ce que je fais là ? Tu as oublié notre marathon vidéo ? On avait convenu qu'on resterait tout le samedi tranquille à la maison à mater des films !

— Oh… désolé. J'ai eu une de mes migraines hier, ça a dû me sortir de l'esprit. »

Will lui pose une main fraîche sur le front.

« Qu'est-ce que tout va bien ? demande-t-il, l'air soucieux. Fixer un écran toute la journée n'est peut-être pas une très bonne idée…

— Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien maintenant ! Tu sais que ça ne dure jamais plus de vingt-quatre heures !

— Si tu es sûr… Les parents sont là ? »

La famille se retrouve dans la cuisine où la discussion se poursuit jusqu'au moment de servir le repas. Alors que les garçons dressent la table, Will se retourne vers son frère.

« Tiens, au fait, j'ai téléchargé un nouveau jeu pour mon téléphone, ça te dit de l'essayer ?

— Bof… C'est gentil mais tu sais, les jeux vidéos c'est pas trop mon truc. Quels films tu as pris ? »


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à **Blues-moon** et **Tite-odey** pour leurs encouragements. Les réponses aux nouveaux commentaires se trouveront sur mon profil. Merci.

* * *

_La vie rêvée de Mickael Morgan_

Deuxième et dernière partie

* * *

Vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un pull noir dont les manches sont retroussées au-dessus des coudes, Mickael se tient devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Il n'a qu'un moment d'hésitation avant de se coiffer d'une casquette de la même couleur et sur laquelle est brodé l'écusson d'une quelconque équipe de softball. Il l'a trouvée par hasard au lycée, quelques jours auparavant. Son col, en V, laisse apparaître le haut d'un t-shirt blanc. Son couvre-chef enfoncé sur la tête, le visage baissé, il dessine sur ses lèvres un sourire. C'est un sourire sans joie ni tristesse, un brin inquiétant. En vérité, il se trouve un peu ridicule mais, s'il ferme les yeux, il le trouve à sa place. La visière masque ses yeux bleu violacé plus efficacement que sa frange, seuls sont visibles la courbe du nez, l'angle de la mâchoire. D'une chiquenaude, il repousse la casquette pour dégager son visage, appuie les poings sur ses hanches et essaie un autre sourire, rieur celui-ci, comme s'il pouvait trouver une trace d'humour dans toutes les situations. Puis, avec toute la rapidité dont il est capable, il s'empare du sèche-cheveux posé sur le rebord du lavabo et le braque sur son reflet, une expression à présent mortellement sérieuse sur la figure.

« Je suis le Dieu de la Mort ! » teste-t-il. Ça ne sonne pas si absurde.

Il fait mine de viser, « quelque soit le point de vue duquel on se place, il est évident que tu es le méchant, ici ! », et presse le bouton qui ne ressemble en rien à une gâchette, une fois, deux fois, il manque et touche à la fois sa cible.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » le surprend sa mère, une note d'hystérie dans la voix. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement, va te changer immédiatement !

- C'est rien, maman, c'est juste...

- On dirait un croque-mort ! Et depuis quand porte-t-on un couvre chef à l'intérieur de la maison ? Va te changer, tu vas être en retard pour l'école ! »

Tête basse, Mickael retourne à petit trot dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'être surpris dans cette tenue (éloignée de celle d'origine, du reste, mais il n'avait pas pu arranger mieux que ça). Il se mord la lèvre en enfilant des vêtements moins sujets à controverse. Il n'a jamais clairement décrit le style vestimentaire de Duo Maxwell à ses parents sa mère avait-elle malgré tout deviné ? Furieux contre lui-même d'inquiéter sa mère encore davantage et pour des bêtises, il la rejoint dans la cuisine, prenant garde de jouer au garçon bien sage.

.

« Bonjour, Mickael.

— Bonjour, Docteur.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que vous me racontez aujourd'hui ? »

Mickael hausse les épaules avec détachement.

« Pas grand-chose, je suis fatigué.

— Vous avez à nouveau rêvé ?

— Non, c'est juste… je me sens complètement à plat, ça va pas très fort depuis quelques jours.

— Vous prenez bien vos cachets ?

— Oui, oui, je fais gaffe et maman vérifie aussi au moment de me dire bonne nuit. C'est plutôt comme si je dormais mais que je n'arrivais pas à me reposer, comme si mon esprit continuait de tourner en permanence et c'est fatiguant. J'ai un peu de mal à rester éveillé en cours aussi, je… » Mickael détourne le regard. « Je crois que je m'ennuie en classe, j'ai envie de bouger.

— Où aimeriez-vous aller ?

— Eh bien… j'aimerais bien voyager un peu, je crois, sortir d'ici, je… C'est un peu comme si je me sentais enfermé, vous voyez ?

— C'est tout à fait compréhensible à votre âge. »

Mickael oscille la tête, incertain.

« Non, c'est pas tout à fait ça, c'est autre chose, c'est plus… c'est comme si je me sentais opprimé au niveau de la poitrine ou… je sais pas… Je crois que j'aimerais bien m'aérer la tête, oublier tout le quotidien. Et puis, je n'ai jamais bougé alors… Je sais que c'est pas possible, on n'a pas les moyens et encore moins depuis… heu… enfin, je vous suis reconnaissant, hein, et je veux surtout pas vous vexer mais je sais aussi que nos séances représentent beaucoup d'argent, cumulées. Alors je me disais, peut-être, trouver un petit boulot et mettre de l'argent de côté pour pouvoir partir plus tard. Je me doute que ce ne sera pas avant un moment mais il faut bien commencer quelque part, je… »

Il la jauge du regard, tente de savoir s'il peut confier ce qui le ronge.

« J'aimerais bien aller sur Terre, un jour. »

Mais elle le cille pas, se contente d'hocher imperceptiblement la tête pour l'encourager.

« Pour pouvoir confronter avec la réalité… les souvenirs que j'en invente. Je voudrais savoir si je reconnais la position des étoiles et à quoi ressemble la Lune vue de la Terre… si la mer et le sable ont bien cette odeur-là… parce que je me souviens de tout ça, même au réveil, le goût, les odeurs… ils me semblent aussi vrais que ceux de la nourriture que je mange ici. Les images, passe encore, j'aurais pu les voir ailleurs, mais le reste ? Comment c'est possible, comment ça peut être aussi réel alors que je n'ai jamais bougé d'ici ?

— De la même façon dont vos rêves sont pour vous la réalité au moment même où vous les incarnez mais redeviennent de simples songes au moment où vous vous réveillez. »

Yeux fixés sur ses genoux, Mickael secoue doucement la tête.

« Vous ne comprenez pas… » … _Je crois devenir fou…_

« Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez d'autre ? »

.

Mickael rêvasse sur son lit quand William pénètre dans sa chambre. Mickael aime ces moments de solitude où son esprit se met à dériver sans que lui-même ne parte à la dérive. Mais il aime son frère plus encore et ne lui en veut pas de cette intrusion.

« Salut, Will. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Holà ! T'as pas la forme, toi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Rien, je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout.

— Tu dors mal ? demande Will en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

— Pas plus, pas moins que d'habitude. »

Il ferme les yeux quand la main de Will vient lui caresser les cheveux.

« Mince… j'avais eu une idée qui pourrait peut-être t'aider mais du coup je sais pas trop si c'est le moment. Je devrais peut-être repasser plus tard…

— Non, reste ! » Avec un effort qui lui paraît surhumain, Mickael s'assoit à son tour, dos au mur. « C'est quoi, ton idée ?

— J'ai apporté mon matos à dessin. » William étudie l'Architecture et les Arts Plastiques Appliqués. Il est très doué. « Je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait peut-être essayer de dessiner tes rêves. Tu décris, je crayonne.

— Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre », confie Mickael, sourcils froncés sur un début de mal de tête.

« C'est juste une approche différente. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas si ça nous apprendra quelque chose mais ça ne coûte rien de tenter le coup, pas vrai ?

— Je suppose… concède-t-il sans grand enthousiasme.

— Je t'avoue aussi que je suis très excité à l'idée de dessiner les Gundams. J'ai un peu étudié le design des armures mobiles et ce que tu as en tête m'a l'air d'être un sacré défi à relever ! Je me disais aussi que les coucher sur papier nous permettrait peut-être de voir si tout ça est _si_ cohérent que tu en as l'impression, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

— Pas vraiment ?

— Eh bien, la structure d'une armure mobile, et d'après ce que tu en dis, d'un Gundam, est tout de même basée sur la morphologie humaine. Tu ne peux pas le construire n'importe comment et encore moins y ajouter des armes et transformations sans que ça risque de coincer quelque part. Surtout pour celui qui se change en oiseau, ça doit être une question de millimètres, un degré de précision fabuleux. Toi, t'as une image en tête et ça te paraît fonctionner mais si ça se trouve, si on le dessine en vrai, ça ne tient pas debout ! Je te parle même pas de le construire pour de vrai mais rien que le croquis pourrait nous le confirmer. »

Mickael se redresse, soudain intéressé par l'idée.

« Mais, poursuivit William, une armure mobile c'est aussi très complexe et je vais avoir besoin d'étudier davantage celles qui existent avant de pouvoir me lancer là-dedans parce que sinon, si le schéma ne tient pas la route, ça viendra plus de mon incapacité à dessiner ce que tu me décris qu'autre chose. Du coup, je me suis dit que, si le principe te plaît, on pourrait déjà commencer par les pilotes. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

— Ouais, d'accord !

— Génial. »

William tire un calepin à esquisses de la pochette posée à ses pieds ainsi qu'une trousse contenant son matériel.

« On commence par lequel ? »

Mickael hausse les épaules.

« Comme tu veux.

— Zéro Quatre ? C'est l'un de ceux que tu visualises le mieux, non ? On s'attaquera aux autres après. Vas-y, raconte-moi tout ce qui te passe par l'esprit à son sujet. »

Une éternité plus tard, Mickael a retrouvé une position allongée, le bras en travers des yeux pour lutter contre la migraine qu'il sent monter. Ce n'est pas l'une de celles qui le tirent parfois du sommeil et le laisse plus vulnérable qu'un enfant mais elle promet néanmoins d'être douloureuse. Il est épuisé. Durant des heures il a patiemment et aussi précisément que possible décrit à William les pilotes numéros un et quatre, aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Will a insisté sur les deux aspects, disant que ça l'aiderait à saisir la personnalité et donc l'expression des personnages. Au début, Mickael avait regardé les lignes se former sur le papier, se transformer petit à petit en visages qui hantaient ses nuits mais, rapidement, il s'était laissé aller à fixer le mur et à parler, un peu mécaniquement, à les voir danser devant ses yeux comme des fantômes qui vacillent. Sa voix est rauque, à présent, sa gorge comprimée. Il éprouve une étrange sensation de flottement, comme s'il ne savait plus très bien où il était ni comment il en était arrivé là. Sous ses paupières closes, ses yeux sont aussi brouillés que ses souvenirs, seuls les pulsations de son cœur au niveau des tempes indiquent qu'il est bien toujours là.

« Est-ce qu'on peut s'arrêter là, Solo ?

— Ouais, j'ai presque fini et t'as vraiment l'air crevé. On fera les autres une prochaine fois… Tiens, tu veux voir ce que ça donne, est-ce que c'est ressemblant ? »

Le corps lourd comme après un combat dont il ne sait qu'il est ou non sorti vainqueur, Mickael se redresse. Son frère lui tend deux feuilles de papier et vient s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

Les esquisses lui coupent le souffle. Ce sont eux, exactement eux. Différents quelque part mais ressemblant au point qu'il les reconnaît sans hésiter. William est, en effet, parfaitement parvenu à saisir l'expression de leur regard il peut presque entendre leur voix, s'attend à voir leurs lèvres s'animer. Heero lancerait une menace de mort, prononcée sur un ton froid que dément la passion dans ses yeux et Quatre affirmerait être prêt à se battre sans concessions. L'émotion qui le submerge menace de le noyer. Il étouffe. C'était une mauvaise idée. Comment admettre une bonne fois pour toute qu'ils sont le fruit de son imagination quand tout et tous ne font que les rendre plus réels ?

« Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux les garder ? murmure Mickael bien malgré lui.

— Laisse-moi les fignoler encore un peu et les fixer. J'ai oublié d'apporter de la laque, la mine va baver. Je te les rapporte la prochaine fois, d'accord ? »

C'est avec une réluctance irrationnelle que Mickael rend ses œuvres à son frère aîné. Ce dernier les range avec soin pour ne pas les froisser puis tourne un visage soucieux vers lui. Avec douceur, il caresse des doigts le front de Mickael et l'arrête de son nez.

« Tu as une ride, là, tu as mal ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, on aurait fait une pause.

— Ça va, t'en fais pas.

— Tu veux prendre un truc ?

— Non, ça ira comme ça, merci. J'ai l'impression de ne me nourrir que de pilules.

— Tu exagères.

— À peine.

— Ça n'a pas de sens de souffrir quand on peut te soulager.

— J'en sais rien… Je n'aime pas souffrir mais au moins c'est quelque chose que je ressens et qui est réel, pour une fois.

— Micky… »

Mickael ne lutte pas quand William le serre contre lui.

« Tu vas guérir, Mickael, chuchote-t-il contre ses cheveux. Bientôt… tout ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais rêve. »

Mickael ferme les yeux. Quelque part, il aimerait être capable de pleurer.

.

Mickael affecte d'ignorer sa mère quand celle-ci vient prendre place à côté de lui sur le rebord du lit.

« S'il te plaît, n'en veux pas à ton père...

— J'en veux pas à Papa », répond-il mais le ton est bougon.

Rosemary renifle, avec tendresse.

« À qui veux-tu faire croire ça ? Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait, jeune homme ! » plaisante-t-elle, arrachant à son fils un sourire contre sa volonté. D'une main, elle lui caresse les cheveux puis la joue. « Tu sais que ton père et moi ne souhaitons que ton bonheur.

— Je sais… je sais, Maman, mais vous aussi, essayez de comprendre ! Vous ne me laissez jamais rien faire ! »

Rosemary a un mouvement de recul.

« Ce n'est pas vrai…

— Mais si ! » L'adolescent prend les mains de sa mère dans les siennes. « Maman, j'ai eu un accident mais ce n'était rien d'autre que ça ! Un accident ! Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui ! Je ne risque rien de plus que n'importe qui d'autre à chaque fois que je quitte la maison ! Je sais que je vous ai fait peur mais ça fait des mois maintenant et je vais _bien_ ! Physiquement, je suis parfaitement rétabli, tu vois bien, et émotionnellement… je m'en occupe, non ? Mais je me sens confiné, tu comprends ? Votre inquiétude, elle ne m'aide pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas me garder indéfiniment dans un cocon protecteur en espérant qu'il ne m'arrivera plus jamais rien. J'ai besoin… de faire à nouveau quelque chose et je… je voudrais me sentir à nouveau fort, tu comprends ? J'ai besoin d'aller au-delà de tout ça. Je ne peux pas laisser cet accident me bouffer la vie, il faut que je m'en sorte ! Je pensais… » Il baisse le visage, entre la tête dans ses épaules. « Je pensais que vous seriez fiers de moi.

— Mais nous sommes fiers de toi, mon chéri ! se réécrit Rosemary. Et tu sais que si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit…

— J'ai besoin de _ça_. J'ai besoin de me sentir responsable de quelque chose, de gagner de l'argent par moi-même, de devenir un peu indépendant. De me sentir un peu adulte, tu comprends ? D'être fier de _moi_. Je vais avoir seize ans, je ne suis plus un enfant ! S'il vous plaît… laissez-moi grandir. Et ce ne serait que quelques heures par semaine, le week-end uniquement, et je te promets que ça n'affectera pas mes notes ! »

À son tour, Rosemary détourne le regard et soupire.

« J'essaierai d'en reparler à ton père mais tu sais comment il est… »

Soudain, elle a son fils contre elle, ses bras autour de son cou.

« Merci, Maman !

— Doucement ! doucement ! tu vas me faire mal ! Tu as plus de force que tu n'en as l'air, tu sais ? Et je ne te promets rien !

— Je sais… mais merci. Je vous jure, vous serez fiers de moi… »

.

William sort avec lassitude son trousseau de clés de sa poche. Ces deux derniers mois l'ont bien plus épuisé, physiquement et psychologiquement, qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Il doit se rendre à l'évidence : il ne sait pas gérer un tel niveau de stress. Naturellement, il sait qu'à l'heure actuelle toute rêverie est une inutile perte de temps, peut-être même d'énergie. Néanmoins, il ne peut s'empêcher de s'imaginer prendre de la distance avec ce qui se passe, d'avoir un peu de temps pour lui, pour être lui. Puisqu'il ne peut prendre la fuite, y songer au moins l'aide à tenir le coup.

Il fait passer son badge devant le détecteur de la grille qui protège l'accès à son immeuble et laisse la porte se fermer toute seule tandis qu'il vérifie le contenu de sa boîte aux lettres.

« Victor Breslin ? demande une voix derrière lui.

— Oui ? »

Un adolescent émerge de l'ombre, peut-être attend-il là depuis longtemps, peut-être s'est-il glissé à sa suite sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte. Ça n'a guère d'importance, songe-t-il alors que son sang se glace dans ses veines. Il reconnaît sans peine l'expression farouche des yeux couleur d'obsidienne qu'il a dessinés plus de deux semaines auparavant. Le garçon pointe sur lui une arme à feu avec un calme qui est peut-être ce qu'il y a de plus terrifiant chez lui.

« Oh merde… »

.

Fou, Mickael croit l'être devenu pour de bon quand le proviseur adjoint pénètre dans sa salle de classe suivi d'un nouvel élève. Il entend à peine leur professeur le présenter (a-t-il bien entendu son prénom ?) tant la pièce se met à tourner autour de lui. Cette fois, ça y est : le rêve et la réalité ont trouvé leur point de rencontre et il ne peut plus faire la distinction entre les deux. C'est la première fois qu'il reste Mickael, dans la vie de Mickael, alors que le rêve fait une incursion dans son existence. La tête entre les mains, il ferme les yeux avec force, sans savoir s'il doit prier ou non pour se réveiller. La main qui se pose sur son épaule ne parvient même pas à le faire sursauter.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demande son voisin anonyme, ce qui surprend Mickael. Dans cet établissement élitiste où il fait office de mouton noir, il est rare que ses prétendus camarades lui adressent la parole.

« Ça va, j'ai juste… très mal au crâne. »

L'élève arbore une mine compatissante qui achève de l'étonner.

« T'es souvent malade, hein ? J'ai remarqué que tu manquais souvent les cours depuis ton arrivée ici.

— Quoi ?

— T'as vraiment pas l'air bien », poursuit-il, se mordillant la lèvre en une inquiétude sincère. « Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

— Je… non, je… »

Mais brusquement, il suffoque, il a besoin de sortir de cet univers artificiel et d'être seul pour penser. Ici, les regards le scrutent. Il ne peut pas réfléchir quand il se sent observé de la sorte, surveillé. La poitrine compressée par un étau invisible, il acquiesce.

« Je veux bien, oui… merci. »

Aussitôt, son voisin se lève, bras tendu haut pour être vu.

« Monsieur ! Mike se sent mal ! Il faudrait le conduire à l'infirmerie ! »

La classe se retourne, Mickael se tasse sur lui-même. Il voudrait disparaître.

Conformément au règlement, l'enseignant désigne pour l'accompagner leur déléguée Isobel, une grande fille sèche qui ferait une fois adulte une excellente directrice de quelque chose. L'infirmerie est vide quand ils l'atteignent.

« Est-ce que tu penses revenir en classe ? Je peux t'apporter tes affaires après le cours si tu veux », lui propose l'adolescente.

Le ventre de Mickael se noue. Pourquoi ce soudain excès de gentillesse à son égard, eux qui l'ont ignoré depuis le premier jour de la rentrée ?

Devant son silence, elle poursuit : « Écoute, va t'allonger, t'es vraiment tout pâle. Je repasse tout à l'heure avec tes affaires si tu n'es pas remonté d'ici là, ok ? »

Il ne peut qu'hocher la tête. Il se retrouve seul dans la chambre de repos, où il s'endort malgré lui. Il ne rêve pas.

Plus tard, quand il rouvre les yeux, il lui faut plusieurs secondes pour se rappeler où il se trouve et pourquoi le souvenir des yeux verts le frappe avec la force d'une massue. Pourtant, il n'a pas vu le nouvel élève d'assez près pour distinguer la couleur de son regard. Sur la chaise à sa droite, là où quelqu'un aurait pu se tenir à son chevet, se trouve son sac de cours. Isobel a dû tenir parole durant son sommeil. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprend qu'il a dormi près de deux heures. Il ne se sent pas plus reposé. Bien au contraire, le mal de tête n'a fait qu'empirer. Tout s'embrouille, la brusque apparition de Trowa dans sa réalité, ce qu'il craint que cela puisse signifier, l'envie d'en parler à quelqu'un, le réflexe de s'enfuir loin, l'envie que ce quelqu'un soit Trowa lui-même. C'est fou, dingue, insensé, ce garçon ne _peut pas_ être Trowa, pas plus que lui ne sait piloter un Gundam, il a dû rêver, enfin… halluciner. Ce garçon ne ressemble probablement pas tant que ça à Zéro Trois mais une hardiesse étrange s'empare de lui, repousse la migraine dans un recoin de son esprit, là où les mots tournent en boucle sans pour autant acquérir le moindre sens, _depuis ton arrivée ici… ton arrivée ici… ton arrivée…_ Il se lève, ses camarades vont bientôt sortir de cours pour aller déjeuner.

Il échange quelques mots avec l'infirmière, une femme antipathique qui a l'habitude de le voir ici, lui assure qu'il se sent mieux et est prêt à retourner en classe, qu'il est inutile d'avertir sa famille. Il décampe aussi vite qu'il le peut.

Il ne se souvient pas avoir été aussi nerveux. Quelques élèves s'arrêtent un instant lui demander comment il va mais il y prête à peine attention : cette inexpliquée sollicitude leur passera bien assez tôt. Il reste concentré sur sa cible, s'efforce de ne pas se laisser flancher. Son cœur bat à tout rompre, il a la bouche sèche comme la fois il y a erré dans le désert. Il s'apprête à commettre une monumentale erreur mais une part de lui refuse de considérer qu'il pourrait ne pas parler au nouveau… même s'il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il va lui dire. Il regrette de ne pas y avoir davantage réfléchi alors que ce dernier s'arrête juste à temps pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans.

« Heu… salut… » lance Mickael d'une voix faible tandis que la seule chose qu'il soit capable de remarquer est que son interlocuteur a bel et bien les yeux verts. Une partie de lui avait espéré que ce ne serait pas le cas.

« Bonjour. Tu te sens mieux ? répond le nouvel élève avec le sourire discret mais amical qui correspond à ses souvenirs.

— Heu… oui… Merci.

— Tant mieux. Je m'étais demandé si tu me fuyais, plaisante-t-il.

— Non, je… je suis sujet à des migraines, c'est pour ça…

— Oui, c'est ce que les autres m'ont dit.

— Comment ç a ? s'alarme soudain Mickael, sans bien savoir pourquoi.

— Eh bien, ils m'ont dit que tu manquais souvent les cours pour raisons de santé.

— Oh… heu… Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit d'autre ?

— Pas grand chose. Pourquoi, ils auraient dû ?

— Non, non ! C'est juste… Peu importe. Je voulais juste te souhaiter la bienvenue… comme je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de le faire…

— Merci, c'est gentil.

— Tu… t'appelles comment déjà ? ose-t-il questionner.

— Toma Flemmings.

— Toma, oui… Moi, c'est Mickael. Mickael Morgan.

— Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Mickael. »

Toma lui tend la main, Mickael la lui serre après un brève hésitation. Toma possède une poigne ferme et des cals sur la paume et aux doigts, comme quelqu'un pourrait en gagner à force de piloter une armure mobile, peut-être.

« Tu comptes me rendre ma main ? » s'amuse Toma.

Mickael le lâche comme s'il s'était brûlé.

« Pardon ! Je suis désolé ! Bon sang, tu dois me prendre pour un taré ! »

Toma rit franchement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai rencontré bien pire ! J'ai l'habitude de côtoyer des gens très différents, je change souvent d'école.

— Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

— À cause du travail de mon père.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

— C'est un interrogatoire ? rigole Toma. Que font les tiens ?

— Mon père bosse dans un labo de prélèvements et d'analyses médicaux. Il s'occupe de la sécurité là-bas alors il est parfois appelé au beau milieu de la nuit. Ma mère s'occupe de la maison.

— Mon père est dans l'import-export.

— Tu as dû beaucoup voyager, alors ! » Toma hausse les épaules. « Tu… as déjà été sur Terre ? »

Là encore, Toma se met à rire.

« Aucun Colon ne peut aller sur Terre, tu sais bien !

— Quoi ? Comment ça ? »

Toma l'observe avec attention. Il a un geste vague de la main.

« Tu sais… »

Mickael veut répondre que non, justement, il ne sait pas, toute cette journée est surréaliste et il s'attend (espère) à moitié se réveiller en sursaut dans son lit, bientôt. Mais une douleur lui vrille soudain les tempes avec violence et quand elle reflue, deux ou trois longues secondes plus tard, il est adossé au mur et Toma le soutient par le coude pour l'empêcher de tomber.

« Hey ! Ça va ?

— Que… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— À toi de me le dire ! J'ai cru que tu allais perdre connaissance ! Tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir, non ? Ça t'arrive souvent ? L'une de tes fameuses crises de migraine ? »

Trop de questions à la fois auxquelles il ne sait comment répondre. Mickael secoue la tête et se laisse glisser contre le mur. Toma s'installe à ses côtés. Au bout d'une longue minute de silence que Mickael a passé la tête dans les mains, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux repliés, il dit sans oser croiser le regard de Toma : « Te sens pas obligé de rester, ça va aller, j'ai l'habitude.

— D'avoir des flashes douloureux ou que les personnes qui t'entourent t'abandonnent ? »

La question le prend de court, comme s'il ne savait pas très bien à qui elle s'adressait.

« Ça va passer dans une minute ou deux.

— Pas de problème, alors. Et moi, j'ai l'habitude de prendre soin de mes amis.

— Amis ? Tu veux dire… moi ?

— Pourquoi pas ?

— On se connaît depuis cinq minutes à peine !

— Et alors, il y a un délai prédéfini quelque part ? J'ai mes propres critères de sélection. »

Mickael secoue la tête avec précaution.

« Tu ne devrais pas trop traîner avec moi si tu veux espérer t'en faire d'autres. J'ai pas tellement la cote par ici.

— Vraiment ? s'étonne Toma. C'est drôle, ce n'est pas du tout l'impression que j'ai eue de la classe, ils s'inquiétaient pour toi. » Comme la mâchoire de Mickael s'affaisse, il ajoute : « Au contraire, ils me disaient que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de facile à aborder, même après plusieurs tentatives. Tu es plus apprécié que te ne le crois.

— Non… » répond Mickael, mais il a conscience de manquer de conviction. Pourtant, le comportement de son voisin de table, de la délégué de classe… mais il ne parvient pas à se souvenir d'un autre moment où quiconque aurait fait preuve d'amabilité à son égard… _depuis ton arrivée ici…_ « Je ne sais pas trop… Dis… je peux te poser une question ? Une de plus, je veux dire.

— Vas-y.

— Est-ce qu'il y aurait la moindre petite chance… qu'on se soit déjà rencontrés quelque part ? Au collège, peut-être ? Ou… est-ce que tu serais déjà passé à la télé ? N'importe où ?

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Mickael détourne les yeux.

« Tu vas vraiment me prendre pour un fou.

— Dis toujours, je te promets de ne pas te juger.

— Je… » Il se mordille la lèvre. « Je fais des rêves bizarres où je suis quelqu'un de… d'assez différent mais où physiquement c'est toujours moi et… ce sont des trucs assez récurrents, avec comme une sorte de continuité entre eux, et… dedans, de temps en temps, y'a un gars qui te ressemble vachement. Alors, je me disais… que je t'avais forcément vu quelque part avant… pour que tu apparaisses dans mes rêves… »

Toma ne dit rien, si bien que Mickael finit par risquer un coup d'œil sur le côté. Son nouvel ami fixe le mur en silence, l'air pensif. Quand finalement il tourne la tête vers lui, il lui sourit.

« J'ai une idée. C'est pas tellement le genre de conversation que je me sens à l'aise d'avoir dans le couloir d'un lycée. J'habite à quelques stations mais mes parents sont au travail, ça te dirait de déjeuner à la maison ?

— Maintenant ? On risquerait d'arriver en retard en cours, non ? Ils reprennent dans à peine une demi-heure !

— Au pire, on sèchera ceux de l'après-midi… Ça pose problème ?

— N… non ! Bien sûr que non ! se récrie-t-il, bravache. Aucun problème. »

Avec un peu de chance, l'infirmière le croira en cours et ses camarades, retourné chez lui ou à l'infirmerie et ses parents n'en sauraient rien…

« Génial. Alors on y va ? »

L'appartement de Toma se trouve dans un quartier calme et assez reculé du centre-ville. L'immeuble ferme par une grille que Toma ouvre à l'aide d'un badge magnétique avant de s'effacer pour laisser Mickael entrer le premier. L'ascenseur les conduit au cinquième étage, porte 57. Avant de glisser la clé dans la serrure, Toma jette à Mickael un regard indéchiffrable qui le laisse interdit. Il a la sensation étrange de voir se dérouler un film au scénario répété et sur lequel il n'a aucune prise. Sans savoir pourquoi, soudain, il a peur. Toma ouvre la porte.

Le couloir est dépouillé de toute décoration, rien n'indique qu'une famille vit ici mais les Flemings viennent à peine d'emménager, ce n'est sans doute pas si surprenant. Toma ne fait pas mine d'ôter ses chaussures aussi Mickael décide-t-il de l'imiter. Par réflexe, il tend l'oreille. Le malaise qui l'a saisi dans le hall de l'immeuble s'intensifie. Il cherche du regard celui de Toma mais l'expression sérieuse de celui-ci, l'intensité avec laquelle il le fixe, ne fait rien pour le rassurer. Mickael a la gorge trop nouée pour protester quand le garçon aux yeux verts l'incite à aller de l'avant d'une main posée dans le creux de son dos. Mickael voit à peine le salon dans lequel ils entrent tant la surprise de se retrouver face à Zéro Cinq est totale. L'arme que ce dernier pointe sur eux fait tellement partie du personnage qu'il ne s'y arrête même pas. Alors qu'il tourne la tête vers Toma pour demander des explications, ses yeux tombent sur William, ligoté à une chaise et bâillonné.

« Will ! »

Le regard de son frère n'exprime que la défaite. Mickael se précipite. Toma le saisit, sa poigne, toujours aussi ferme, implacable, l'empêche de rejoindre son frère pour le libérer.

« Lâche-moi ! Enfoiré, lâche-moi ! William ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi ce cirque ? Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Toma l'oblige à reculer alors que, par précaution, Zéro Cinq (mais comment est-ce seulement possible ?) se rapproche de son frère impuissant. Mickael craint le pire. Soudain, il sait avec une certitude inébranlable : ses rêves ont traversé la réalité et l'histoire va se répéter, son frère va mourir sous ses yeux et il ne pourra rien faire pour l'aider. Il a beau se contorsionner dans tous les sens et crier comme un sauvage, la prise que Toma exerce sur lui ne faiblit pas.

« Calme-moi, 02, et laisse-nous t'expliquer ce qui se passe ! La réalité n'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

Brusquement, ses forces l'abandonnent. Tel un pantin désarticulé, il demeure un poids mort que seule la force de Toma empêche de s'effondrer. D'une voix d'outre-tombe, il murmure : « Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

— Je crois que des présentations s'imposent, si tu acceptes de rester calme et de nous écouter… »

La prise de Toma se relâche à peine, prête à l'immobiliser de nouveau à la première alerte. C'est Zéro Cinq qui reprend le fil de la conversation. Sur la table du salon autour de laquelle ils se tiennent tous, il pose une feuille où apparaît la photographie de William. Le reste des informations qui y figurent n'a aucun sens.

« Victor Breslin, alias William Morgan, récite le garçon aux traits asiatiques de ses rêves. Vingt ans, né sur la colonie A496 du cluster L2. Est actuellement engagé dans l'armée de l'Alliance sur les Colonies. Sa couverture est celle d'un étudiant en Architecture et Arts Plastiques Appliqués. » Mickael a à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'une seconde feuille vient recouvrir la première. « Carlson Moore, alias Steven Morgan, 44 ans. Né sur Terre, il s'engage à 23 ans dans l'armée d'OZ où il fait carrière depuis. Depuis deux mois environ, il joue le rôle d'un agent de la sécurité dans un laboratoire de prélèvements et analyses médicaux et celui d'un père de famille. »

Mickael secoue la tête avec incompréhension. Toma le soutient plus qu'il ne le retient à présent.

Zéro Cinq enchaîne :

« Melinda Karen Spiesberg, alias Rosemary Morgan, 42 ans, actrice. Fille et épouse de militaires, elle est née sur la colonie F27 du cluster L1 et épouse à 18 ans un cousin éloigné, aujourd'hui lieutenant dans l'armée d'OZ. »

Le regard que Mickael pose sur lui est dépourvu de vie. Zéro Cinq l'achève, une nouvelle fiche martelant son énumération : « Dr Fergusson, Margaret de son véritable prénom, 43 ans, psychiatre spécialisée dans le suivi et l'aide psychologique de l'armée de l'Alliance. Miranda Bentley, 39 ans, major et infirmière dans l'armée d'OZ, actuellement en poste dans le lycée où a été placé il y a deux mois de cela, Mickael Morgan, 15 ans, alias 02, pilote de Gundam. »

Mickael serait incapable de dire quand Toma l'a lâché pour simplement, vigilant, se tenir à ses côtés. L'adolescent secoue la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot. Son regard saute de l'une à l'autre des personnes présentes dans la pièce avant de retomber sur les profils que le pilote asiatique a déposés devant lui. D'une main tremblante, il les effleure comme pour s'assurer de leur tangibilité. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'ils essayent de lui dire. Enfin, ses yeux se posent sur son frère aîné. Son nom, qui franchit avec peine ses lèvres, paraît pourtant résonner dans la pièce.

« William… ? »

Ce dernier soutient un instant son regard, puis il détourne les yeux. Zéro Cinq défait alors le bâillon qui l'empêchait d'appeler à l'aide. La tête basse, le jeune homme chuchote : « Je suis désolé… » La vue de Mickael se brouille.

« Non… pourquoi… tu n'as pas à être… Will ? Dis-moi ce qui se passe ? Je… je suis encore en train de rêver, c'est ça ? Dis-moi… c'est un cauchemar de plus ?

— Je suis désolé, vraiment… Duo… je suis désolé.

— Non… Non… _Non_ _!_ » Il se prend la tête entre les mains, cherche dans la pièce une explication, un détail, la moindre petite chose qui ait un sens parce que tout ça n'en a pas, n'en a jamais eu, ne peut pas être _vrai_ _!_

« Raconte-nous exactement ce que vous lui avez fait. »

William n'affronte pas longtemps le regard de Zéro Cinq, pas plus qu'il ne cherche à se dérober au revolver que celui-ci appose contre sa poitrine pour l'inciter à parler.

« Je n'ai pas tous les détails, je ne suis rentré dans le projet qu'après… Qu'après qu'il ait été mis en place, je ne sais pas tout ce qui s'est passé. Je voulais juste… Mickael, Duo, je te jure… ça n'a rien de personnel, je voulais juste… Je ne me suis engagé dans l'armée qu'afin d'obtenir une bourse pour mes études d'architecte, je ne voulais pas… Je n'avais pas prévu tout ce qui est arrivé.

— La ferme. Tes remords ne nous intéresse pas. Raconte-lui ce que vous lui avez fait.

— Pour ce que j'en sais… tu as été capturé il y a environ trois mois. Ils t'ont interrogé mais, visiblement, sans les résultats escomptés alors ils ont essayé une autre méthode, encore au stade expérimental. J'ignore en quoi elle consiste exactement, ils appellent ça la HIRP, Reprogrammation de l'Intelligence Humaine. Je crois que c'est quelque chose qui dérive du principe de l'intelligence artificielle des Mobil Dolls. Ça… greffe une nouvelle personnalité sur celle d'origine qui est plus ou moins enfouie sous les nouvelles données, ou formatée, comme le disque dur d'un ordinateur. Je sais qu'ils en ont testées plusieurs mais que tu les as toutes rejetées avant qu'ils puissent en tirer profit alors ils ont dû… définir un scénario beaucoup plus élaboré. Ils m'ont dit que j'obtiendrais ma bourse d'étude et un raccourcissement de ma durée d'engagement si j'acceptais de jouer ton frère aîné. Ils pensaient que ta personnalité d'origine y trouverait un référentiel de confiance, j'ignore les détails, et que ça les aiderait à te garder sous contrôle. L'équilibre… était délicat à maintenir entre la personnalité greffée et celle d'origine qui devait suffisamment subsister pour leur permettre d'obtenir les informations qu'ils désiraient. Parfois, quand tu déviais trop du chemin, ils te recalibraient. »

William adresse à Mickael un regard navré.

« Ces fortes migraines que tu avais au réveil et qui t'empêchaient d'aller en cours… une réaction secondaire au traitement. »

Par réflexe, Mickael porte la main à sa tempe. Il sent une veine y pulser avec force au rythme de son cœur. Il secoue la tête, lourde comme du plomb.

« J'ignore exactement combien de personnes ont été impliquées dans leur scénario, je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient aussi placé un agent à l'infirmerie de ton lycée, je sais juste que c'est une opération de grande envergure. Il faut croire qu'ils estimaient le jeu en valoir la chandelle…

— Tu leur as fourni beaucoup d'informations, poursuit Trowa. Entre autres nos identités et portraits robot. Ils ont rapidement réussi à identifier 04 mais, paradoxalement, ce qui les a mené à lui nous a aussi mené à toi. 01 est parvenu à remonter la piste jusqu'à la provenance puis l'auteur des portraits et de là, à ton entourage, et enfin à toi. »

Le silence qui retombe lui évoque ses pires souvenirs, la mort de Solo, du Père Maxwell et de Sœur Helen, tous ceux à qui il a tenu et qu'il n'a pas pu sauver… ceux qui avaient réellement existé et qu'ils ont tenté d'effacer, quand sa mémoire est la seule trace des personnes qu'ils avaient été. Il dévisage William sans vraiment le voir, il n'est plus tout à fait là. Il tremble, se sent trembler comme si son esprit s'était détaché de son corps, faute de savoir lequel il devait regagner mais il n'y a toujours eu qu'un seul corps… pour deux personnalités. Il a l'impression que le monde s'est mis en pause, plus rien ne bouge. Prostré, il ignore combien de temps s'écoule. Sans qu'il les commande, ses pas le conduisent dans la pièce d'à côté.

Un éternité passe, bien trop courte. Il ne pense à rien. Il n'est pas sûr de ressentir. Peut-être que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve et que lui-même est une invention de quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être qu'il n'existe pas. Auquel cas, rien de tout cela n'a de réelle importance…

Zéro Cinq le rejoint dans la cuisine. Mickael réalise alors s'être assis contre le mur comme une poupée de chiffon sans âme. Le garçon asiatique s'agenouille à sa hauteur. Sa voix est d'une surprenante douceur quand il lui pose une main sur l'épaule et prononce à voix basse son nom.

« Duo… »

Comme s'il ignorait quoi ajouter, il prend un moment avant de continuer.

« Je suis désolé de te brusquer, je sais que ça fait beaucoup de choses à digérer mais nous ne pouvons pas nous attarder plus longtemps. Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque que quelqu'un s'aperçoive d'un changement dans leur mécanique bien huilée avant que nous n'ayons quitté la colonie. »

Mickael tourne sur lui un regard de cadavre.

« 03 va partir rejoindre 01 sur la piste de 04, nous espérons pouvoir l'extraire avant… (Il pince ses lèvres fines.) Nous avons convenu que tu viendrais avec moi jusqu'à ce que les choses se soient tassées.

— Je… » Les yeux perdus dans le vague, les pensées s'entrechoquant comme des atomes, Mickael murmure : « Il y a une guerre, dehors…

— Oui. Pour libérer les Colonies.

— Nous nous battons…

— Oui. »

Mickael hoche la tête sans paraître avoir compris ces confirmations.

« Je… suis Mickael. Je me souviens parfaitement de toute sa vie, ça ne peut pas faire deux mois, je ne peux pas… n'avoir que deux mois, je me souviens… avoir grandi, avoir vu William grandir, je me souviens de choses… ils n'ont pas pu inventer tout ça, m'inventer, _moi_. Mais… je me souviens aussi de Duo, de toutes les horreurs qu'ils a vécues comme si elles avaient été les miennes, comment… Je ne peux pas être deux personnes à la fois, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer à présent ? Est-ce que Duo va continuer de resurgir uniquement pendant mon sommeil, est-ce que Mickael va mourir, disparaître, pour… Qu'est-ce qu'il va rester, qu'est-ce qu'il _reste_ de moi exactement ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je ferai de mon mieux pour t'aider. »

Vidé de ses forces, Mickael secoue la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

— Nous devons partir au plus vite. Le reste… devra être géré au fur et à mesure, chaque chose en son temps, en espérant que nous l'ayons.

— Je… Oh… je… je leur ai raconté beaucoup de choses, n'est-ce pas ? Beaucoup de choses, sur… moi, et vous, et… les Gundams, nos armes, comment ils fonctionnent, je… mon Dieu, Quatre… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

— Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Tu les as poussés très loin, plus que quiconque a jamais dû aller, pour parvenir à arracher à ton subconscient ces informations.

— Je croyais que je devenais fou… Je croyais qu'ils essayaient de m'aider, ils… J'avais une famille… J'avais…

— Je suis désolé. »

Mais Mickael ne l'entend pas. Sa voix n'est qu'un faible murmure.

« J'avais une famille… »

Conscient que Mickael n'est pas encore prêt à le suivre, Zéro Cinq conserve sa posture à ses côtés. Après un temps, le jeune homme tourne à nouveau le visage vers lui. Le regard violacé demeure perdu mais Zéro Cinq croit y déceler une lueur, une bribe d'espoir qui cherche à se raccrocher à quelque chose, ou à quelqu'un. Dans une certaine mesure, il comprend ce sentiment.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait… juste… le laisser partir ? Sans lui faire de mal ? » plaide-t-il.

Zéro Cinq ne lui demande pas de qui il veut parler.

« Nous avons récupéré ce qui était important. Si nous ne tardons pas, nous devrions pouvoir nous enfuir avant que quiconque ne soit alerté. »

Mickael acquiesce, le cœur éteint. Le corps lourd comme un cheval mort, il réussit à se lever. Il ignore comment ses jambes parviennent à le porter.

« Est-ce que… Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander, et après ce qui s'est passé, ce que j'ai fait… divulgué… je comprendrais que tu refuses, mais… est-ce que, une fois que nous serons en sécurité, est-ce que tu accepteras de me donner ton nom ?

— Oui, mon ami. Si c'est en mon pouvoir, je te dirai tout ce que tu voudras savoir. »

La main serrée de Zéro Cinq sur son bras est une ancre sur la réalité. Ensemble, ils s'apprêtent à affronter le monde extérieur.


End file.
